


Untangled Hearts

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Frostiron Secret Santa, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Feeling festive for once, Tony enlists Loki's help decorating the Avengers facility's Christmas tree. When playful singing and banter turns serious, much more is untangled than a simple strand of lights. Will Loki flee or open his heart to the possibility of something more this holiday season?





	Untangled Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting anxiously to post this story for you! Written as part of the FrostIron Secret Santa Gift Exchange on tumblr, this story is my third ever FrostIron and I adore it. Writing this pairing is an utter joy and I can't wait to do more in future. Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua who has not ever read FrostIron before but beta read for me! You're brilliant. Any other mistakes you may find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Written for ranzdfries as part of the FrostIron Secret Santa Gift Exchange. I really hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. This is a perfect little mix of angst, humor, and romance!

"Must we listen to this insufferable excuse for what you call music? It is bad enough you are forcing me to decorate a bloody pine tree." Loki covered his ears with the palms of his hands while glaring daggers at Tony, who was currently attempting to untangle a particularly difficult strand of lights. "We've heard the same song fifteen times in various arrangements."

From where he was sitting on the floor, Tony paused in his task to give Loki a look of exaggerated disgust. "It's part of the holiday tradition, Reindeer Games, so just deal would you?" Glancing back at the ridiculously bound lights in his lap, he added, "You could be a bit more help instead of just standing there complaining about my music selection."

Dropping his hands from his ears, Loki moved to kneel next to Tony and reached for the lights. "It's far worse than the usual drivel you force upon my ears. And what are you trying to do with these?" Holding them aloft, Loki quirked an eyebrow as he met Tony's brown eyes.

"They're for the tree; they light it up so the ornaments look all pretty and shiny," Tony explained as he pulled a box of Christmas bulbs toward himself. "Kind of like when you do your magic thing to put on your helmet."

"I don't wear my helmet to appear  _shiny and pretty_ ," Loki muttered, dropping his eyes to focus on the task at hand. Nimble fingers quickly undid the knots while smoothing out the line of lights. "I wear it as a sign of my stature."

"God of Mischief and all that?" Nudging Loki playfully on the arm, he was graced with another scornful glance. However, Loki's face quickly fell, his shoulders slumping too. Suddenly on alert, Tony didn't say anything else for a minute, instead waiting for Loki to speak.

"Yes, or at least, that is who I used to be. I've not had occasion to wear my helmet in honor for quite some time." Loki began to move to his feet, wanting to be alone and get away from all the  _festivity_  that was Tony and Christmas and  _love_.

"Hey now, don't get all hurt feelings on me, Reindeer Games. I was only teasing," Tony said softly, one hand reaching out to rest on Loki's forearm. It stilled his movement and caused him to glance back at him. "You seem a little more on edge today than usual. What's got your horns in a twist?"

Rolling his eyes, Loki handed over the now usable lights while thinking on Tony's question. It wasn't so much that he was against these strange Midgardian traditions, it was that everyone appeared to be so happy while he was not. He was alone in this realm, Thor having left him in the care of Tony and the other Avengers while he disappeared to seek answers to questions Loki was not privy to.

"It's not that difficult to discern, Anthony," Loki said with a sigh as he looked to the bare pine tree waiting to be adorned with the lights and ornaments before them. As it was, he could not find it in himself to say aloud how he was feeling, but somehow Tony seemed to understand all the same.

"Look," Tony began and then cleared his throat. "I know your current situation isn't exactly what you were probably wishing for this holiday season, but it could be worse. You could be holed up with the big green guy instead of the man in the red and gold suit made of iron." To emphasize his point, Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively, his face practically glowing with his grin.

"You're insufferable, Stark," Loki drawled, finally rising to his feet to give his attention to the tree now. He chose to ignore Tony's comment about Banner entirely, instead focusing on the here and now. He really couldn't complain; living with Tony had proved more comfort and entertainment than what he'd expected to begin with. Heaving a sigh, he stared down his nose to where Tony was still sprawled on the floor. "What now?"

Climbing to his feet, lights in hand, Tony walked to the tree and gave Loki a smirk. "We wrap these around the branches and then add the ornaments. Easy peasy."

"Done." Loki waved his hand, the green and gold of his magic tugging the stand of lights from Tony's hands. It began to wrap its way around the tree, settling on the fresh branches and bringing life to the room. When it was complete, he turned then to the boxes of bulbs, fully prepared to do the same when Tony grabbed hold of his wrists.

"NO!" He shouted, hand tightening around Loki's wrist so that he couldn't use his magic. Loki's eyes widened, but he said nothing while Tony continued to hold him still. "No," Tony said more softly, "No more magic. Half the fun is literally hanging the ornaments yourself. Come on, give it a try."

Grabbing a few baubles from the box he handed one to Loki and then placed his own on a branch. Turning to the god of mischief, he quirked an eyebrow. Emerald eyes rolled and then he placed the bauble he held on another branch. He said nothing, eyes narrowed as he swiped the remaining ornament from Tony's hands and placed it a bit higher on the tree. Tony hid his smug smirk by bending to retrieve a few more. Knowing that if he made a comment, Loki would likely storm out of the room, he allowed the silence to continue on until the tree was nearly full.

"Think you can handle this for a minute while I grab the star for the top?" Tony inquired, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. The tree topper was still packed in one of the cardboard boxes that littered the living area room of the Avengers facility.

Adjusting the ornament he'd just placed, Loki took a few seconds before turning to glance at Tony. Sighing as if in annoyance, though he really didn't mind, he said, "This is nothing, Anthony. I am certain I can finish this task alone."

"If you're sure…" Tony trailed off, backing away from the tree.

"I am," Loki nearly snapped, somewhat offended that Tony thought him incapable of finishing the tree on his own. How hard was it to simply place these baubles upon the branches? Untangling the lights seemed more of a tedious type of task than that.

"Okay. You got it, Reindeer Games. You're on your own." Smiling at how Loki had taken to decorating the tree, Tony turned away and began looking for the right box with the star. In the meantime, he also began humming along to the music playing on the radio. Humming along to the tunes, he paid no mind to Loki or when his humming turned to singing.

" _They never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games…"_

" _What_  did you just say?" Loki's head head snapped up from where he was rummaging through the box of ornaments, emerald eyes narrowed at the now cringing Tony. Always, Loki had wondered where the insipid nickname Tony insisted upon calling him had hailed from, and now he knew. Some  _ridiculous_  Christmas song!

Tony had the sense enough to look sheepish, his concentration on searching for the tree topper hindering his ability to realize what song he was singing along to. Turning around slowly to face Loki, he tried to assess the situation. Was Loki mad or simply irritated? That would definitely make a difference as to how the next few minutes was going to play out. Taking a few hesitant steps toward the Jotunn, he crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I suppose you were bound to find out eventually," he began, unable to keep the smile from his face. He hoped Loki wouldn't be so put out over the reveal that he'd want to stay someplace else. He was known to do that from time to time when the two of them had disagreements. Often, he would end up staying with Barton just to get away from him. When that happened, Tony found himself feeling more than alone, especially since no one really wanted to stay at the facility since the whole Sokovia Accords debacle. With the holidays upon them, he  _really_  didn't want to be alone for Christmas.

Settling Tony with the full power of his emerald glare, Loki threaded his fingers together in front of himself and tried to find a way to articulate himself without losing his temper. "What I would like to know,  _Anthony_ , is who is Rudolph and why was he not permitted to participate in these said  _reindeer games_?"

Blinking, Tony faltered for just a second. He'd not expected that question, and he wasn't sure he was prepared to reveal the truth of it. His mouth twitched from trying not to laugh or smile. "Hmm, well. I think that it would be easier for you to watch the movie it's based off of, but it you really want to know…" When Loki raised one eyebrow without standing down, Tony sighed. "Fine. Rudolph is a fictional reindeer who had a glowing, red nose and because he was different, all the other reindeer wouldn't let him play with them."

"Why-," Loki started and then paused to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I am afraid to even ask why you are insinuating that I am a reindeer." Loki knew of these creatures, having hunted them across the realms once upon a time.

"It's the horns," Tony said simply, now unable to keep the grin from stretching across his face. He used his hands to demonstrate, forming the horns that Loki wore upon his helmet.

"The horns?" Loki blinked at Tony, his mind putting the pieces together quickly. "Because my helm has horns?" He watched with slight satisfaction as Tony dropped his hands and began to look uneasy.

"Yeah," Tony quipped, and then for good measure added, "The games part is because you don't, uh, play well with others." He was biting his tongue to keep from laughing, the affronted look on Loki's face making him nearly tremble with amusement. His face fell, however, when Loki literally growled. "Well-Hey! It's nothing to get all worked up about-"

Loki didn't let him finish his futile attempt at placating him. With his eyes trained on the Midgardian fool, Loki waved his hand and used his magic to unwind the lights from the tree. With a simple flick of the wrist, he watched with his own amusement as the lights quickly shot forward and wrapped themselves around Tony, effectively binding him. Once secured, the lights ceased movement and Loki stalked forward until there was naught but three paces between them.

"You truly are  _insufferable_ , Anthony," he hissed, emerald eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to stare into Stark's face. "I don't know why I ever chose to stay here with you. My helmet is not meant to be made into some sort of  _joke_. I earned the right to wear those  _horns_  and I someday again wear them with pride."

Wriggling in an attempt to get free of the lights, Tony met Loki's furious stare. "Look, Loki; I called you that long before I knew it was a sensitive subject for you. It just sort of stuck. I'm sorry, alright? Now untangle me before I have to get Friday involved."

Smirking, Loki straightened himself and took a step backward. "I should leave you here alone. That would teach you not to tease me anymore." He sounded petulant, but was feeling slightly hurt by this revelation. Granted, he and Tony did not have the best of beginnings. He'd thrown him out a window and destroyed his fancy tower, but he thought they were moving past all of that. In fact, Loki had started seeing Tony as a friend, if not maybe something more. Perhaps, he'd read the signs wrong. It wouldn't be the first time.

"No!" Tony barked out, eyes wide with fear and something else. He didn't want Loki to leave and not just because he had no idea how long it would be until Friday was able to find someone to get him untangled. "No, don't go! I don't want to be stuck like this."

"Then, perhaps you should have thought about that before insulting me as such," Loki crossed his arms and continued to glare at Tony. Glancing about the room at the unfinished tree and boxes of decorations they were  _supposed_ to be using to create a festive atmosphere to enjoy together, Loki suddenly felt very out of place. "I think I'll go and stay with Barton for a few days until you can-"

"Don't make me beg-ARAGHH!" Tony had tried to take a step forward to prevent Loki from leaving and so he could apologize properly. Unfortunately, he was so tightly bound that the smallest movement sent him careening forward, his body barreling right into Loki.

Standing with arms crossed, Loki was entirely unprepared for the body tumbling at him. Tony hit him with full force, tackling him to the floor and causing them both to lose their breath. The lights flickered but remain on, digging into both of them with Tony smashed on top of his prone form. Coughing, Loki managed to get his hands free and made to shove Tony off of his body but something in Tony's voice made him pause. Rather than rolling the man off of him, he instead moved his hand to grab hold of his shoulders so Tony could see his face.

"Je- _sus_ ," Tony muttered after catching his breath. His body ached and he could only imagine how Loki was feeling, squished under him as he was. Now he  _really_ had a mess to fix. "Wow, that was certainly not how I expected to demonstrate how I was falling for you."

"Seriously, Anthony, and they call  _me_  the 'graceful' one," Loki began to chastise, but faltered. What had Stark just said? Did he just make a joke about  _falling_  for him?  _Him_? Him being Loki? Of Jotunheim? Or Asgard, on a good day? The one who had invaded Midgard and thrown him out a window? Certainly he had misheard. Perhaps he'd hit his head upon the floor in their fall. "I'm sorry. I must have misheard you? Did you say you were-"

Eyes comically wide, Tony suddenly realized what he'd said, or rather, what he'd just done. Groaning, he tried to rock himself so he could roll off the Frost Giant squashed underneath him, but Loki held fast. Resigned, he let his face plop forward onto Loki's chest. He barely had a hold on these budding feelings and now he had to somehow explain them to Loki. Surely, this would send him off to Barton's if making fun of his helmet and tackling him to the floor had not already sealed that deal.

"I guess the cat's outta the bag," Tony muttered against Loki's chest, thankful Loki couldn't see his face right now. Sighing, he continued talking to Loki's chest rather than his probably smirking face. "I don't want you disappearing to Barton's anymore," he admitted, grimacing at how weak he sounded. "I like when you're here and I… I may sort of…like you too."

There. He'd said it. Finally. After a couple of months of struggling with developing feelings for someone meant to be their prisoner, Tony had spoken the words aloud. Pepper would be so proud of him for admitting to his feelings, if she still talked to him, that was. Hell, no one ever wanted to talk to him anymore other than Loki. Maybe that's why he felt like this. Was it love? Hardly. Well, not yet anyway. It probably could be if it was left to grow, but that would depend on Loki and his reaction. The guy was probably ready to bolt.

Still tense, Loki relaxed his body underneath Stark's as he thought about what he was saying. Proclaiming one's feelings was not a joking matter so coming from the annoying genius, this was a significant moment. Tony enjoyed his presence and missed him when he retreated to Barton's occasionally. If he was honest with himself, truly honest, Loki did miss Tony's snark and incessant prattling when he was away. It was why he always returned after two or three days. He supposed he hadn't read the signs wrongly this time.

Tony had feelings for him and here he was admitting them freely. Placing his hands flat on the floor, he pushed himself up slightly so he could stare down at Tony, who was still hiding his face in his chest. Loki smirked, unsure if that was from embarrassment or the fact that he was still bound in the Christmas tree lights. Reaching out, he cupped Tony's chin and tilted his face upward so that they were now staring into one another's eyes. Words could be misconstrued, but actions spoke louder, so that's what Loki went for.

He leaned down, eyes fluttering closed and pressed his lips lightly to Tony's. At first Tony froze, but that didn't last long once he realized what was happening. Loki felt the moment he let go, his lips pliant underneath his the longer he remained. It wasn't a long kiss, but it spoke volumes, allowing Tony to see he was not alone in his feelings. When it ended, it was with a sigh from both of them as they stared at one another.

"I take it you're feeling the same sort of way?" Tony asked, unable to keep the grin from his face as he waggled his eyebrows. This caused Loki to roll his eyes, but he was not annoyed. "I hadn't really figured out what was happening between us until just now."

"No, Anthony," Loki began dropping his hold on the man's chin to rest it upon his shoulder. He rubbed his thumb back and forth. "I am not opposed to acknowledging these feelings. I hardly realized they were there myself, and being who I am, I assumed that you would be unwilling to reciprocate such affections."

"Do you know me? I'm Tony Stark. I run toward danger," the genius proclaimed, his eyes sparkling in the light from the strands still wrapped around his body. "And you,  _Reindeer Games_ , are the perfect embodiment of that."

Shaking his head with a smile, Loki couldn't even find it in him to chastise Tony for using that nickname again. Instead, he playfully rolled him to the side, enjoying the way his eyes went wide for the briefest of seconds as he hit the floor. Moving to straddle his prone form, Loki took hold of his face and leaned in close so that their lips were mere breaths apart. Wetting his own with the tip of his tongue, he enjoyed the way Tony's pupils dilated. There would be time to explore that later. For now, Loki wanted to take this slow which is why he held back his desires.

"You are a fool, Anthony," he muttered, brushing his thumb over Tony's bottom lip affectionately. "But you could be my fool, if you'll allow it." Loki waited with bated breath as Tony considered his words, his heart hammering away behind his ribcage. Luckily, Stark did not make him wait for long.

"How hard did I hit you when we fell?" Tony teased, flashing him a toothy grin. Before Loki could reply, he carried on, "That's the whole point-of course I want to give this twisted thing a shot. Now, are you going to kiss me or what? Or, you know, we could-"

But Loki never found out what they could do because he stopped the man's rambling by closing the distance between their lips and kissing him soundly. This kiss held much more passion than their first, both of them tasting, learning what the other liked. When at long last they broke apart, both had flushed cheeks and were grinning through swollen lips. Deciding they'd spent enough time on the floor, Loki stood and then stared down at Tony, shaking his head.

"You are a sight to behold, Anthony," he told him, gesturing to his prone form. "Who needs decorations or a tree when they have the Man of Iron wrapped in lights."

"Very funny, Loki," Tony grumbled as he squirmed about on the floor. Loki found it adorable. He always did like his lovers bound at his feet. "You going to finally get rid of these lights so we can finish decorating the tree?"

Taking pity on the man, Loki waved his hand, levitating Tony into a standing position and allowing the lights to untangle before returning to the tree. For good measure, and lack of patience at this point, Loki also made sure the last of the baubles and the elusive topper found their way onto the tree as well. With the tree finished, he banished the boxes to the side of the room and turned to give Tony a smug smile.

"I should be mad you finished this using your magic instead of by hand, but I'm just glad you're no longer upset with me," he said honestly, stepping closer to Loki and wrapping his arm around his waist.

Loki returned the gesture and sighed heavily. "Anthony, I've grown tired of decorating. There are far better things to engage in now that this has been taken care of, don't you agree?" He gave Tony his most dashing smile. It worked because in the next second, Tony was forcefully dragging him toward the couch.

Loki allowed himself to be manhandled into sitting down if only because Tony had taken hold of his hand. His skin felt warm and it made his heart race all the more. By the way Tony was looking at him, he felt the same. They had it bad, the pair of them. Loki sat down in the corner of the couch, sighing with contentment as Tony settled against his side. He wrapped one arm around his shoulder and placed his other hand on Tony's denim covered thigh.

"Promise me one thing," Tony asked, the corner of his mouth tipping up slightly as he stared at Loki.

"What is that?" Loki inquired, running his long fingers up and down Tony's thigh. He felt the smaller man tremble, and suddenly he looked forward to learning what he liked in a lover.

"Don't disappear for the holidays, even if I do or say something stupid. I hate being alone at Christmas." Tony frowned, feeling only slightly better having admitted that aloud to someone other than Pepper.

"I won't go running to Barton's for the holidays if  _you_ promise  _me_ one thing," Loki proposed, giving Tony a stern look. He knew this had to be important based on the fragile look in Tony's brown eyes.

"What's that?" Tony asked breathlessly, enjoying the feel of Loki holding him far too much. If they kept this up, they'd be lovers before midnight.

"Never call me Reindeer Games again."

"Sure thing, Bambi," Tony answered happily, tilting his head to rest it upon Loki's shoulder and batting his eyes playfully. He chuckled, already knowing he was going to get reemed out when Loki finally found out where  _this_  nickname came from.

Sighing, Loki didn't even bother to roll his eyes at the nickname. He'd heard it before and now it was only a matter of time before he discovered  _its_  origins. "Do I even want to know where  _that_  name hails from?"

"Probably not. Let's just enjoy the tree, kay?" he asked, glancing up to find Loki staring down at him, eyes amused this time. "We can make some hot chocolate later and watch  _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. How's that sound?"

"Fine, Anthony. Just fine," Loki replied and then kissed him into silence. Tony didn't seem to mind, allowing his heart to be open for the first time ages. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled on the couch, basking in the glow of the tree lights and watching classic holiday movies. Both were content in one another's arms despite their rough beginnings and for that, they were grateful.


End file.
